


TT Roadster

by Giraffvinu



Series: Kolmas pyörä [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Naughtiness, Suomi | Finnish, söpöstelyä huumorilla, tuhmailua, vakipari
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/pseuds/Giraffvinu
Summary: "Ei ne olekaan tutkat jotka eniten huolettaa", Harry mutisi.





	TT Roadster

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Picca
> 
> TT Roadster sijoittuu jonnekin KKKK:n jälkeiseen aikaan, mutta sen voi silti lukea ihan yksittäisenäkin ficlettinä. Tulin kirjoittaneeksi tämän sellaiseen aikaan, kun olin viikkokaudet kirjoittanut vain jatkista ja halusin vaihteluksi jotain lyhyempää ja nopeampaa. Niinpä ruinasin Piccalta haastetta ja tämmöisen sain: _"ficletissä pitää ajaa autolla ja mainita sanat jääpuikko ja kiharainen"_ Luvan kanssa tosin vaihdoin jääpuikon jääkalikkaan 8) Enkä sitten tiedä mitään autoista, kaikki tekniset yksityiskohdat on peräisin [wikipediasta](http://fi.wikipedia.org/wiki/Audi_TT). Kiitokset Piccalle sekä haasteesta että vilaisusta <3
> 
> Vaikka asia ei tämän ficin puitteissa käykään ilmi, Kolmas pyörä -sarja sijoittuu **vaihtoehtotodellisuuteen (AU)** , jossa Fred on elossa, mutta George sekä Percy kuolleet. Myös Remus ja Tonks ovat elossa, mutta eivät yhdessä, eikä Teddyä ole. KP-versumi on myös EWE eli jättää _Kuoleman varjelukset_ -kirjan epilogin huomiotta. Naturally ;)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!_

Harry puristi penkkiä rystyset valkoisina ja pälyili kiivaasti ympäriinsä. Etenkin hän piti silmällä peilejä, joista näkyi vinhaa vauhtia taakse jääviä autoja. Ronin jalka painui vieläkin alemmas, ja Harryn katse singahti nopeusmittariin.

"Hiljennä!"

"Miksi?" Ron kysyi ja vilkaisi Harrya valtava virne kasvoillaan. Kaasujalka ei hellittänyt polkimelta.

"Nopeusrajoitus!" Harry parahti hätää äänessään. "Ajat liian lujaa!"

"Äh, laitoin tutkanhäirintäloitsun, ei meillä mitään hätää ole."

"Ei ne olekaan tutkat jotka eniten huolettaa", Harry mutisi ja pyyhkäisi hikeä otsaltaan puristaen edelleen taikasauvaansa tiukasti kädessään.

"Rentoudu ja nauti maisemista", Ron komensi ja ohitti jälleen uuden rekan. "Nämä autobahnit on aivan mahtavia. Melkein parempaa kuin lentäminen!"

"Melkeinpä tässä jo lennetäänkin."

Ron nauroi ja siirsi kätensä Harryn syliin.

"Yritä vähän relata, jooko?" hän maanitteli ja siveli hellästi Harryn farkun peittämää reittä.

"Kädet rattiin!" Harry älähti paniikissa ja oli jo kolmannen kerran tarrata kiinni Ronin käteen kaikkoonnuttaakseen heidät jonnekin turvallisempaan paikkaan. Ron hörähti, mutta siirsi kuuliaisesti molemmat kätensä takaisin rattiin.

"Tässä on 3,2-litrainen V6-moottori", hän sanoi hetken kuluttua keskustelusävyyn sujahtaessaan kahden auton välistä rampille. Vauhti hiljeni piirun verran, mutta valon vaihtuessa vihreäksi kiihtyi jälleen.

"Mitä se tarkoittaa?" Harry kysyi yhteen purtujen hampaidensa välistä. Hänellä oli omat aavistuksensa valojen nopeasta vaihtumisesta, mutta hän päätti pysyä hiljaa. Sentään autobahn oli nyt takana.

"Öö, en tiedä", Ron myönsi, "mutta myyjä sanoi että se on hyvä juttu."

Harry tuhahti.

"Ja S-Tronic vaihteet", Ron lisäsi kurvatessaan kiharaiselle sivutielle.

"Mmm", Harry myötäili ja hellitti hieman kuristusotettaan penkinreunasta, kun Ron kääntyi vieläkin pienemmälle sivutielle.

"Mutta kaikkein parasta tässä on se —" Ron aloitti ja jarrutti rajusti heti kun he olivat ehtineet pois päätien näkyviltä.

"Mitä tapahtui?" Harry huusi. "Tuliko tähän joku vika?"

"Rauhoitu", Ron sanoi nauraen ja sammutti auton. Hän avasi molempien turvavyöt ja painoi sitten nappia kojetaulun sivusta. "Kuten sanoin, kaikkein parasta tässä on se, että tämä laajentuu."

Harry vinkaisi säikähtäneenä, kun hänen penkkinsä kallistui vaakatasoon ja auton seinät karkasivat kauemmas. Ron kömpi Harryn päälle ja nojasi kyynärpäihinsä Harryn vartalon molemmin puolin. Hän painoi nenänsä kevyesti Harryn nenää vasten ja tuijotti tätä suoraan silmiin. Harry nielaisi.

"Eikö meillä olekaan kiire Muriel-tädille?"

"Ei meillä mitään hätää ole. Ja miltä se näyttäisi, jos veisin sinut näytille tärisevänä hermorauniona?"

"Varmaan aika pahalta", Harry tuumasi ja hymyili jo hieman.

"Se olisi katastrofi", Ron myönsi. "Velhomaailman pelastaja joka säikkyy lyhyttä automatkaa."

"Hei!" Harry protestoi ja työnsi sormensa Ronin paidan alle. "Itse ajat kuin hullu!"

"Aaaahhh!" Ron parkaisi ja yritti kiemurrella Harryn sormia pakoon. "Sinun sormet on ihan jääkalikat!"

"Tie-dän!" Harry sanoi painokkaasti ja tunki nyt käsiään Ronin housuihin. "Yritän koko ajan lämmittää niitä, mutta se on hiukan vaikeaa kun et pysy paikoillasi."

"Ai. No sitten. Jatka vain... ohhh. Lämpeneekö jo-oooh?"

"Joo, lämpenee", Harry sanoi virnistäen ja kurottui suutelemaan Ronin huulia.


End file.
